Fighting the demon
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: After finding a strange box at a store, the turtles, April and Casey get more problem than what they bargained for when one of the turtles get possessed by a great evil, who's only desire is to destroy and kill everything breathing and living. Loosely based on the Speed Demon episode, very loosely based on that episode. UPDATED CHAPTER 1
1. Chapter 1, The mystical box

Fighting the demon

**A/N: Hello! Okay, first of, I want to say sorry for not updating Mutagen Madness but I've had a lot of things to do lately, one of them being to plan a charity charity event at our school. Plus I'm just starting to recover from a cold, so I'm still kinda tired. But I thought I should give you at least something and came up with this idea.**

**I know I'm currently writing two other stories, but my inspiration for it is running dry, and a while ago I saw the picture of Speed demon Donnie and became inspired to write this story. For those who haven't seen it, look up the TMNT episode 'Race with the demon' but this story won't be much like that episode. In fact, it will be very, _very_ different.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review, favorite and follow. *UPDATED!***

Chapter 1, The mystical box

* * *

><p><em>(Ancient China – The Shang Dynasty)<em>

_An old man galloped through the woods of China and carried a box under his arm while trying to stay dry as heavy rain had started to pour down. He was headed towards the shore to meet someone important. The man clicked his heels in the horse's side to make it go faster as the forest started to open up and he saw the shore. Tied to a tree was a oblong boat with a younger man standing beside it, waiting. _ _The old man got down from his horse and walked up to the young man, who looked a little impatient and had his arms crossed over his chest._

"_It is an honor to see you, Long Chen. It has been a while since we last met." The man, named Long Chen, bowed in respect and greeting to his old friend. He brought out the box from under his arm. _

"_Zhuang Ju, What I ask of you is very risky and dangerous. Are you certain you are willing to do this?" Zhuang Ju nodded and took the box from Long Chen and put it on the bottom of his boat._

"_Yes, old friend. I will take this artifact with me to Europe, and there I will make sure it is kept safe from people, at any cost." Long Chen walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his chest. Zhuang was a bit taller than him, so he had to look up to meet his eyes._

"_Zhuang Ju, this is not some game or a children's fantasy, this is a dangerous task that requires great responsibility and strength of the mind and spirit. In that box there is a great evil, great enough to take over you and once it has possessed you, there is no way of getting rid of the demon without a highly ranked wizard. So, no matter how tempting it may seem, do not open this box. No matter what!" Zhuang Ju nodded and loosened the rope around the tree and pushed his boat out into the water and jumped in. But before he got too far out into sea he waved to the older man._

"_You can rest assured Long Chen, I will see to it that this demon will not get the chance to take hold of anyone." Long Chen sighed, praying his friend would stay true to his word and not let the demon get a hold of another innocent soul._

* * *

><p>(North Hampton – Present day)<p>

(April's P.O.V)

Casey and I had gone out to do some shopping, since we were a bit low on food and other supplies for the home. You know, with six people living together under the same roof we had a lot of shopping to do, especially food shopping. Well seven if you counted Alex, but she drove down here by herself and bought her own food and supplies so she didn't exactly count.

Donnie had repaired the van a few weeks ago and both Casey and I were struggling to carry the food and supplies back to the van, but it wasn't easy. All this food had been very expensive, but a lot of people recognized us as the 'refugees from the New York madness' and had showed pity on us and had given us money as a sign of sympathy, and the people who owned the store had been a little nice and had given us the food for free or for a lower price. It felt a little wrong to take the food without paying full price for it, but we needed it, so I guess I shouldn't complain, and I didn't exactly want to go back to Bernie's store after the Dream Beaver incident, since he still wasn't very sane even after getting some sleep.

Casey and I were on our way back to the van with tree bags of food each, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy to carry all that food back to van. I think I spilled out things, either a package of milk or butter or anything else every other minute. It also didn't help that while the summer had gone over to autumn it was still very warm in the air even if the nights were cold. I was sweating heavily under my coat and I had to switch my shorts and leggings to a pair of jeans that Alex had borrowed out to me, but I regretted it now. But it was good to know Casey didn't do much better. He dropped out even more supplies than I did, and even managed to make holes in the bags when he tried to drag them after himself.

"Ugh, y'know Red? It really bites that the guys can't come with us, cause we sure could use their help right now!" I looked at Casey, and saw he had spilled out half the content out of one of the bags when one the handles broke and he was now busy picking it up and putting it back down again. I put away my own bags and kneeled down beside him to help.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, bring four big talking turtles to the store to shop and carry our stuff. What could possibly go wrong with that idea?" It came out harsher than I meant to, but I was too tired to care and it was still very warm in the air and I felt sweatier than after a really hard training pass. Casey huffed and stood up stretch his back a little, before kneeling down again.

"Look, all I'm saying is that their help would be very useful right now. It's not like I know why they can't come here. But what I don't understand is why Alex can't help us. I mean, she's living with us and eats with us and trains with us, she could help a little too, right?" I sighed. I saw his point, but I knew why she didn't help.

"Because she buys her own food, makes it herself and sleeps in her own trailer _and_ cleans her own messes. She handles her own errands herself and made it clear that she wanted to take care of herself, so I guess she thinks we should handle ourselves. And besides, we're still kinda getting to know her, it feels a little weird to ask someone you barely know to help you with your problems and errands." Casey shrugged and groaned loudly.

"I guess, but still." I shook my head at him and smiled lightly. I understood why he complained but it still didn't help the situation.

When we had put all the supplies back in the bag again I was about to grab my bags and stand up again, when I saw we had stopped in front of an antique shop with a Chinese vibe to it and in front of the shop, the owner of the shop and had placed table and showed up his things. And the man on the other side of the table was short, old and had a long white beard and long white hair, tied into a ponytail, and a blue kimono made of satin with an orange and red dragon on the back. I stood up without grabbing my bags and walked up to the table and looked at all the artifacts on display. There was everything from porcelain vases to figurines of dragons, gesihas, old men and other things. Casey had also walked up to me and looked at all the things on the table.

"Do you find anything you like?" I looked up in surprise and saw the old man look at us with kind and patient eyes. I smiled at him and fingered a little on a figurine of a jade dragon. "Oh, we're just looking. You have a lot of beautiful things, why sell all of it?" He smiled at me and picked up a white and blue porcelain vase and moved it slightly to the side.

"Well, everyone has to make a living somehow, and I think everyone could use a little beauty and history in their lives, don't you?" I nodded slowly, then my eyes fell on a box that looked very simple. It was a simple wooden box with some Chinese kanji on the lid and a lock that kept the box closed and locked. It looked simple, but also ancient and I couldn't help but feel attracted to the box. Casey looked at the box too, and I saw that he seemed attracted to it. In fact, he almost as if something was pulling him towards it, and I had to admit I felt something literally draw me towards it. I looked up at the man, and I heard my own voice and it sounded like an old recording.

"How much do you want for this box?" He looked down at the box himself, and I saw he almost looked as if he didn't want to sell it, but he picked it up and gave it to me. "This box has been in my family for a very long time and I have been told it has either an enchantment or a curse over it. And it has been told that once it was opened, a great evil would be let out. I have never opened it myself, but, I assume it is nothing but an old wives tale. I will give it to you for three bucks, since it is so old." I picked up three one dollar bills and gave it to him. But once I had the box in my hands I realized I had no idea why I had just bought it. And when we got back to the van, I couldn't help but ask Casey about the box.

"Hey, Casey? Did you feel something, I don't know, weird about this box?" I felt a little stupid for asking, but I couldn't help it. Casey looked at me, then at the box and then back at the road.

"Yeah, maybe a little. It felt as if there was something in that thing, that wanted me to get closer. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." I nodded and looked down at the box again. It looked so simple, as if it meant no harm or anything to anyone. But then, for a second I started to hear faint whispers, so faint I could barely catch them and some kind of green light danced over the Chinese kanji that covered the lock. And while the light danced over the cover I felt a slight vibration go through the whole box. I gasped slightly and quickly put the box down on the car floor between Casey's and my seat.

"Yeah, maybe we should return it tomorrow. I starting to get really weird vibes about this thing." Casey hummed in agreement and kept on driving down the road. But what he didn't see was that box started to vibrate even more and the whispering started to drive me insane. I don't what the deal what that thing was, but I started to think that what that old man had said about an enchantment or a curse inside it was a bit more than 'an old wives tale.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope the next chapter will be up soon. And for those who haven't read my 'Mutagen Madness' may not now who Alex is, and you can read about her on my DA account, Kamechan98 and you can also read a little more about my new re-write of my TMNT-Frozen story there as well. **

**Till next time, which will hopefully be very soon, good night everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2, The box is opened!

Fighting the demon

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to finish my other story before I put more energy in this story. Plus my computer have started to hate me, so I had to move everything to my Mac, and let's just say we don't really get along, and lastly I have started school again, so I'be been busy. I don't think this story will be very long either since I want to start on a new re-write and I don't want to write two stories at the same time. Oh, and Alex is in this story.**

Chapter 2, The box is opened!

* * *

><p>(Leo's P.O.V)<p>

The guys and I were outside training when April and Casey got back. Alex was sitting tailor style under a tree, and watched us with enthusiasm. Not because she was impressed by our fighting style, but because she was enjoying trying to figure out which one of would be defeated first and which one would be the winner. So far she had been correct three times out of five. Mikey was eager to help with the groceries when he saw that April and Casey got back, and Raph soon followed him.

"Hey guys. How'd it go at the store?" I asked and walked over to them to help. Alex stood up, brushed off her pants and walked over to the rest of us. She, like April, had replaced her shorts and leggings with a pair of dark blue jeans and had pulled a dark grey hooded sweatshirt over her black short-sleeved polo shirt due to the chillier air outside. April had taken off her jacket in the van and was panting lightly.

"It went good, but over at the market place it was much warmer than it is here. I'm sweating like a dog." Alex rolled her eyes slightly at April's complaint and took out one of the paper bags with food and started to carry it inside the house along with Raph and Mikey. She may get her own food and other things herself, but she was still polite enough to help us with some things.

About a day after she had helped us save Donnie from Shredder and had accepted our invitation to stay here, she had called her father and he had brought her own trailer to the market place from where she had it brought it back here, along with some money and a set of other things she had asked for. All in all, she pretty much took care of herself but like I said she helped us out with a few things. Donnie and I had grabbed a few bags as well and brought in them and placed them on the dinner table.

Mikey, Raph and April had started to pack up all the groceries and place them either in the fridge, on a shelf or in a cupboard and Alex had slipped outside again to fetch the things that had fallen out of the bags. Casey, Donnie and I took the things that wasn't food, like toothpaste, toilet paper, detergent, soap, a few light bulbs and some other things.

Just as I got down from the bathroom where I had put a tube of toothpaste and some toilet paper, I saw Alex come inside again with a package of ham, a medium sized cheese, a bag with a loaf of bread and two milk cartons. But she also carried a small box under her arm but I couldn't identify what kind of box it was. She quickly placed the ham, cheese, the bread and milk on the table and then looked over the box.

"Why did you buy this ugly thing? Looks like one of those old artifacts you can find in any old antique shop back in Chinatown." She twisted and turned on the box and Mikey, Donnie and I walked over to get a better look on the thing. And she was right, it looked just like any old box with the exception of the Chinese kanji that covered the lid. But i wouldn't go so far as to call it ugly, but rather old and casual. April looked up from the fridge and looked at the box, then shrugged slightly.

"I don't really know. I guess I bought it on impulse, but I don't really know what to use it for." She turned back to the fridge and put in the cheese and the milk before she closed it. Casey walked over to us and looked at the box with a small frown.

"The guy who sold it to us said that he had heard that the box had a curse or enchantment on it. That if it was opened a great evil would be let out and he had never opened it." Alex rolled her eyes and put the box down on the table. Raph scoffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Huh, talk about being gullible. I mean, why would anyone try to sell a box that had a curse on it and wasn't supposed to be opened? My guess is that he was just trying to trick you into buying that thing, trying to fool you that it was ancient and had a legend along with it so you would think it was worth something." Raph scoffed and slapped Casey on the back, who grunted in pain and growled slightly at him. Mikey leaned in over the box and eyed it carefully.

"But what if it _is_ cursed? What if it has ghost living inside there and it's just waiting for us to open it, and once it's out it'll posses us and kill us?!" He said with both fear and excitement. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arm over her chest and looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you guys actually _believe_ in _ghosts_?" She sounded contemptuous, but before I could answer her, I heard four voices speak up behind me.

"Yes." I turned around and looked at Casey, Donnie, Mikey and April, and they looked at each other since they had said the word simultaneously. Mikey I could understand, he believed in a lot of weird stuff like vampires, werewolves and witches, but Donnie, April and Casey I hadn't expected to answer with a 'yes.' Donnie saw my look and hurried to explain.

"Hey we've seen a ghost up close, remember? Ho-Chan, you know that ghost who kidnapped April and her friend..." Donnie paused before he looked over at April, who for a second looked a bit sad, before he cleared his throat and continued. "I mean, April and 'Irma' and took control over you guys? Casey, April and I saw him up close and in action, or have you forgotten that?" Oh yeah, I remembered that. Well, I didn't remember much since I had been mind-controlled, but I still remembered how most of it had gone. Alex just stared at us with confusion and surprise, before she turned back to the box.

"Hm, I wonder what they used this box as, if they never opened it." She picked up the box and looked at the small lock that kept the box from opening, but just as she was about to unlock it and open the lid Mikey grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from the box.

"No! What are you doing? Didn't you hear, it has a curse!" Alex rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away from Mikey, put the box down on the table and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously believe in that story. It's a _box_, not a demon prison!" She picked the box up again, put it closer to her ear and shook it roughly while listening hard. "Besides, there's nothing in this thing! I don't hear anything so why worry?" Casey nodded and walked up beside Alex.

"Yeah, and the man who sold it also said he thought it was just an old story. A tall tale." Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked at Mikey, who still looked scared and he snatched the box from her hands.

"Yeah, but if it has a ghost in it? We have already seen a real ghost, so why take the chance?!" Raph rolled his eyes and smacked Mikey on the head.

"Mikey, why spend our time thinking about _if_ there's a ghost in there instead of finding out if there's actually _is_ a ghost in there? I say we open it!" Donnie looked at the box and he looked slightly hesitant.

"I don't know. I'm not usually one to believe in ghosts but I have been up close to a real ghost and have seen what he could do, so why take the risk?" I thought it over. The possibility that a ghost was imprisoned in that old box sounded a bit unlikely, but still, what if there was a real ghost in there and it attacked us? No, it wasn't worth it. Best to not take that risk.

"I have to agree with Donnie and Mikey on this one. If there actually is a ghost or a demon in there, maybe it's an evil ghost, so why take the risk? I say we don't open it!" We all looked at each other, Alex, Casey and Raph stood beside each other and Mikey, Donnie and I stood beside each other. Donnie took the box from Mikey and stepped in the middle of us.

"Okay, let's vote. Everyone who's _for_ that we open the box, say yes." Casey, Alex and Raph all said 'yes' loud and clear. Donnie nodded and turned to the rest of us. "And everyone who's _against_ that we open it, say yes." I, Mikey and Donnie said yes, and when we realized April hadn't voted for anything we all looked at her, and she looked at us through her bangs that had fallen over her eyes. Alex shrugged and walked a little closer to April and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Well, looks like there's a tie. So what do you say O'Neil? Yes, or no? Open it or keep it closed?" April bit her lip and shook Alex's arm of her shoulders. She looked at the box, moved her eyes from side to side before taking a deep breath and looked up at us.

"Well, when we were looking at it, I felt as if something took over me for a second and when we were driving home I felt there was something off about this thing. I don't know if there's one of those 'feelings' I get sometimes, but either way, i say we keep it closed. I say, no." I felt a pang of relief, but I only shrugged as my response. Donnie and Mikey smiled in relief, while Casey and Raph looked a little disappointed, while Alex just shrugged and walked outside.

"I'm going out for a jog, anybody wanna join me?" She turned in the door and looked at us and Raph walked up to her.

"Sure, I'm coming." The rest of us carried on with the training, and soon forgot about the box. No one of us noticed that once our backs was turned to it, the box started to vibrate and glow slightly in a ominous shade of green and a low whispering was coming from it.

* * *

><p>(Raph's P.O.V)<p>

The hours went by, and as the dark had started to settle in we sat inside the living room and watched TV. At first we watched the late evening news, to see if anything new was happening in New York, but the only things they said about New York was that The Earth Protection Force had decided to try and use the Kraang's technology against them to take them down. The man who had said that was tall, dark and muscular man named John Bishop who looked deadpanned and very serious. He was dressed in a dark blue overall, a black bulletproof vest, black gloves and high black boots. From his left temple and down to the corner of his lip was a long scar and on the tip of his nose was a pair of black sunglasses pushed down so the viewers could see his pale blue eyes.

Alex had rolled her eyes as he talked and muttered something about 'untrustworthy, stinking, slimy, son of a buttpain' or something like that. None of us had understood what she meant by that and no one dared to ask, since she had a nasty habit of snapping at us when the wrong question was asked. But she was better at controlling herself now, than she had been when we met her. And I had found myself liking her since she liked a lot of the things I liked. After the news were over, Mikey put on his favorite cartoon had watched it with big enthusiasm, while the rest of talked, except for Alex and Donnie who had found other ways to keep themselves occupied.

"So, what do you think of that, Earth Protection Force? They do seem like they want to get rid of the Kraang." April asked after a while. I shrugged a little.

"I'm all for getting rid of the Kraang, but I don't think that these guys want to just get rid of the Kraang. I mean, what's to say that they won't stop hunting down mutants too? Or abduct or even _kill_ the people who got mutated back during that invasion when it started?" April shuddered lightly and Casey looked down at the floor. I quickly realized my mistake and mumbled "sorry" before turning to Leo.

"What do you think Leo?" Leo bit his lower lip and moved his eyes from side to side, similar to what April had done earlier, and then he sighed heavily.

"Honestly I don't really know. I mean, I see your point Raph, the EPF _could_ do just about _anything_ to get rid of the Kraang, but on the other hand it _could_ be good to have some humans who knows about the Kraang and can do something to stop them. But then again, I don't know if they're very sympathetic. I mean, what's to say that they will think about the innocent people that gets hurt in the process?" Alex huffed from were she sat in the arm chair beside the TV and looked up from her laptop.

"Huh! If Bishop was running the company, you bet your shell that he would stop at nothing until the Kraang are wiped out. Even if innocent people gets hurt or worse. He doesn't have not much of a conscience and will do whatever it takes to succeed, and say that he does for the good of mankind." We all looked at her in confusion. We knew that Alex's father had founded the EPF and did everything he could to stop the Kraang from taking over the world, but she never talked much about him or what he did to stop them. Donnie looked up from his book and put it down on the coffee table.

"Do you know him? Is he your father?" Alex looked at Donnie with a cautious look and a raised eyebrow, before she sighed, closed her laptop and put it down on the floor beside her. Her green eyes was filled with both loathing and sadness.

"Yeah, unfortunately I _do_ know him. He's my uncle. He and my father founded the EPF, and while my father runs the whole thing, it's Bishop who calls most of the shots. I bet he wants my father to make _him_ boss, but anyway, he has pulled my father so deep into his work that he forgets the world around him. He never really talks to me or my mother anymore, since he's always busy. My uncle has him in the palm of his hand, and he uses that to his full advantage. He manipulates my dad to do what he wants. I have always hated him for as long as I can remember. He would probably dissect you if he found you and managed to capture you." She picked up her laptop and opened it again and started to type into some website and ignored us again. Donnie nodded slowly and turned back to book. April and Leo kept on talking and Casey sat down on the floor beside Mikey to keep him company and also watch the cartoon with him. I felt a little thirsty and stood up to get some water.

"I'm going to get something to drink, anyone else want some?" Alex didn't respond, Mikey and Casey was to caught up in their cartoon to notice me and April, Donnie and Leo said answered me with a simple 'no thank you' so I walked out of the living room and out into the kitchen. On the kitchen table was that mysterious box that no one had touched since we had decided not to open it. Usually I would defy Leo's orders, but tonight I was too tired to care. Besides, that old thing was probably empty anyway so why bother? I filled a glass with water and was about to walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room. when suddenly...

"_Open me... Open me..._" I stopped immediately and was frozen to the floor. I almost dropped the glass and turned around to see if there was anyone there. The voice had been rather low and almost sounded like a whisper and it sounded like a very soft and beautiful female voice, but underneath the soft whisper I heard a threatening tone underline the voice. But I couldn't see anyone there, and just when I started to think that I had imagined the voice and was about to walk away, I heard it again, with a little bit more force this time.

"_Open me... Open me..._" I turned around again, faster and with suspiciousness written all over my face. I started to think this was one of Mikey's pranks, but then I remembered that he had been scared of opening the box, so why would he want to scare us into think that we should open the box anyway? I took a few closer to the table, put down the glass and placed my hand on my sai instead, just in case.

"Hello? Who's there?" I didn't get a response, but this time I saw the lid glow green and I heard low whispers come from inside it. And once again I heard the voice talk from inside.

"_Open me!_" The threatening tone became louder and I took a step back since the voice was a little louder this time. Leo walked into the kitchen with Donnie and Mikey after him and they peaked in through the door.

"Hey, Raph. What's taking you so long?"Leo looked both confused and a little concerned when he saw that I was so close to the box, but didn't look like I was about to open it. Donnie walked over to the sink and looked over the pipes to see if anything was wrong.

"Is the sink malfunctioning again? Or is the pipes clogged up?" I shook my head and pointed towards the box and i felt my arm and hand was shaking a little. I don't know if it was because I felt unsure of what I was dealing with or if I was scared, but I knew I had a hard time believing what was going on myself.

"N-no, it's the box. It's talking!" I heard how stupid and ridiculous it sounded, but I knew that it was true and decided to believe my own words. Leo rolled his eyes at me, but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"_Come on, be a pal! Open me, will ya?_" All of us stared at the box with wide eyes and slowly looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Mikey hid himself behind me and Donnie walked away from the sink and walked a little closer to us. Leo slowly walked up to the table, picked up the box, but he didn't reach for the lock that kept the box from opening. Mikey, Donnie and I watched with silence and awe at the box and the lid once again glowed with a green light. And suddenly...

"What's going on in here?" Casey's voice cut through the silence and it made all of us jump in surprise and Leo lost his grip on the box and it fell the the floor and with a small *_clonk_* it hit the floor and the lock came loose and fell off the box all together! Alex, April and Casey stood in the door and had seen everything. April looked surprised, if not a little shocked while Casey and Alex looked on with their bodies prepared to fight if they had to.

The moment the lock came of, a glowing green cloud flew out of the box and rised towards the ceiling like smoke. And just as it came out, a loud evil laugh was heard through the room. And now it didn't sound like a whisper, now it was louder, deeper and sounded a little bit like Shredder, but not quite. No one of us knew how the react, but we just stepped away from the smoke, who now started to take the form of a human head. A pair of black eyes came out as well and a nose and mouth also took form.

"Ahahahahaha! Finally, I'M FREE! After all these years I'm finally _free_!" Usually I would draw my weapons and get ready to fight, but I felt paralysed, and besides, what would a pair of sai do against a _cloud_?! But then things went by quickly. The cloud moved forward in such speed that none of had time to react and it flew towards the one who was closest to her, and that happened to be Donnie. The face-cloud flew right into his chest and disappeared into him, causing Donnie shudder and yelp in pain, before he sank down to his knees and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out and ran up to Donnie, went down to his knees and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Donnie, are you okay?" Donnie breathed heavily and loosened his grip around himself and moved his mouth slowly but didn't say anything.

"I, yeah, I- I think so." Leo had also run up to Donnie and I was quick to follow. April, Casey and Alex just kinda stood there and tried to figure out what just happened, but after a minute April walked up to Donnie as well and Leo and I helped him get up on his feet, though his legs were a little bit shaky and didn't really carry him at first so we kept our hands on his arms to keep him from falling to the floor again.

"Donnie, how do you feel? Are you sure you're okay?" Donnie took a few deep breaths, albeit a little shaky, before he nodded and tried to smile.

"Y-yeah I'm sure. I just feel a little shocked, my brain didn't quite follow what just happened." Casey and Alex also stepped forward now and both looked a bit concerned. But as the shock died down and nothing really happened we all decided to call it a night. Alex said good night before she left the farmhouse and walked out to her trailer, while the rest of us walked to our rooms to get some sleep. But even as we went to sleep I couldn't help but feel things were about get really, really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay it's finally up! I will try to be faster with my next update, so till next time, good night everybody!**


End file.
